


Anything but Ordinary

by harmonia_bloom



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Sibling Love, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonia_bloom/pseuds/harmonia_bloom
Summary: Perhaps Vanya had no powers, but Five didn't believe it meant she was ordinary.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Anything but Ordinary

The rain fell heavily outside the mansion where the Hargreeves lived. "This night will be great for sleeping," the boy thought as he walked down the hall, strangely pleased. Even dinner, which used to be desperately monotonous, had been worth it.

That night, Dad had not shown up. On these occasions, the children could chat while eating and, hopefully, Mr. Pogo would put them to sleep a little after the curfew. Five had taken the extra time to read excerpts from a work too delicate to be taken out of the library. The manuscript was fabulous - an essay written by Kant himself. Satisfied, Five went to his bedroom when Mr. Pogo rattled a small bell, indicating that it was time to go to bed.

As he left the bathroom (that day deserved an excellent dental cleaning!), Five heard a noise coming from Vanya's room. She used to be quite silent, especially at night, but, perhaps due to the absence of Dad, the girl had found the courage to make herself to be noted.

When he arrived at his sister's room, Five realized that Vanya was not just making a noise - she was crying copiously.

"Vanya?" Five asked, frowning. "Why are you crying?".

The girl was startled and wiped her tears awkwardly with her pajama sleeve. "I'm not crying".

"Yes, you are", the boy replied, entering his sister's room. "You want to talk?".

She was silent for a few seconds, as if wondering if she should upset her brother with his feelings.

"Diego-", she started. "Diego made a stupid joke after dinner".

Five shook his head and sat down next to Vanya. "What kind of joke?".

"He-", the girl practically murmured. "Diego told Luther that Dad wasn't at home today because he had gone out to look for a child with powers, just like you".

"What?".

"Yeah, you know. To replace me. Because I'm not special".

At that moment, Five was unable to find words to express how much he believed his sister was wrong. Maybe she didn't have any powers, maybe her powers took longer to manifest, but that didn't mean she wasn't special.

"That would never happen, Vanya", Five said softly. "You are special. You are super talented and have something that the six of us don't have: you are perfectly human".  
"And what's the use of being only human?", she sighed.

"Well, that means you aren't a little shit like all of us", Five smiled. "You are anything, Vanya, anything but ordinary".

She was still crying, but she seemed calmer. "I want to go on missions with you, Five. To know places and people. To have friends".

"You have friends. We are your siblings and your friends", Five took Vanya's hands. "I-... I don't know how to show it very well, but I love you. And everyone else loves you too, in their crooked shitty way".

Vanya caressed her brother hands and, for some reason, that made Five smile. She didn't seem to notice.

"Thank you for being here", she said, laying down. Five was leaving her bedroom when he heard Vanya's voice. "I love you too, Five".

And, for a moment, Five thought that Vanya might not have been referring to all Hargreeves when she used the word "love".

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This work is short, but I felt I should write it. I really like to think that Five was a real brother to Vanya (although, honestly, I still don't know if this relationship could become something loving).
> 
> Hope you liked!
> 
> Leave your <3 and/or comment, please! :)


End file.
